Happy Birthday and I love you
by Lyddel
Summary: - Lo que quiero no es algo para lo que necesites dinero... Fic por el cumpleaños de Alfred USAxUK


**Autora:** Lyddel  
**Pairing: **AlfredxArthur  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, yo no gano nada con esto -w-

Shonen-ai, si no te gusta, huye de aquí :3

* * *

**Happy Birthday and I love you**

Fue cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su casa que se le ocurrió mirar el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos, había regresado a tiempo.

Hacía poco menos de treinta minutos Arthur había salido en una pequeña excursión a comprar lo que le hacía falta y no había tomado en cuenta hasta el momento de meter la mezcla en el horno de la estufa. Le hacían falta en su mayoría colorantes que le dieran el toque llamativo y chillón que el americano tanto adoraba.

Así, después de dejar las bolsas de papel en el desayunador de la cocina se dirigió al horno para darle un vistazo a la cosa que había metido antes de irse. Habiendo corroborado que todo iba bien saco nuevos utensilios, refractarios y cucharas de la alacena, del refrigerador algunos huevos. Cuando se disponía a enchufar la batidora lo distrajo; el alegre ruido que producía el cronómetro indicando que los treinta minutos habían acabado. Con los guantes de tela ya puestos abrió la puerta del horno sacando el recipiente de metal que contenía un pan redondo, de color amarillo y que despedía un olor a leche y azúcar.

Lo colocó en el desayunador junto a las bolsas de compras aprovechando para sacar los colorantes y la azúcar extra que había ido a buscar. Ahora sí, conecto la batidora y quebró tres huevos en una especie de colador para que al recipiente solo llegaran las claras que comenzaron a girar entre las aspas hasta que quedaron espesas y de color blanco.

El dulce… ¿Media taza de azúcar? Para nada, una taza completa fue lo que el inglés puso a hervir con agua para darle sabor a la cubierta del pastel. Mientras el agua burbujeaba alegremente el abrió uno de los frasquitos con colorante y le agregó unas gotas al agua hirviendo, después de todo un betún blanco y uno azul no tenían gran diferencia. Añadió el líquido ahora color azul a las claras y después, una muy buena porción de miel antes de seguir batiendo. Una vez el merengue azul estuvo ya listo en un refractario por separado repitió el proceso esta vez agregando los otros colores que necesitaba más por supuesto, el blanco, lavando las aspas de la batidora de vez en vez para evitar mancharlos con otro color. Lógicamente, le resultó en decenas de trastes sucios y cubierta de sobra, se dijo así mismo que podría darle un uso en alguna otra ocasión.

Ahora su atención regresaba al pan, que ya había alcanzado una temperatura manejable, lo sacó del contenedor metálico y comenzó a cubrirlo con capas de merengue, empezando con el blanco para después hacer el decorado con el azul, el rojo y el amarillo. Al terminar se quedó mirando al postre con las manos cruzadas, en realidad ofrecía una buena apariencia, estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, lo metió al refrigerador y volteó a mirar el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el horno de microondas. Todavía tenía tiempo. Tiempo para lavar todos los artefactos que había ocupado en la cocina. Tiempo para darle un último repaso a la casa, para comprobar que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar. Tiempo para asearse y arreglarse.

Una vez le dio tres vueltas a su casa y estuvo seguro de que todo estaba donde correspondía subió al segundo piso de la casa. Entró a su cuarto, tomó la bata de baño y se dirigió a la ducha.

Al salir del cuarto de baño lo envolvía una nube de vapor tibió que lo acompañaba desde la cabina de la regadera. Se sentía agradable y limpio. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se acercó la ropa que tenía planeado ponerse, se vistió y después de acomodarse el cuello de la chaqueta bajó a la sala, ahora solo hacía falta esperar.

Algunos minutos más tarde escuchó lo que había estado esperando.

-¡Hey! Arthur, ya vine – gritó Alfred desde el otro lado de la puerta. Arthur se encamino hacía ella y la abrió dejándolo ver al estadounidense que lo veía animadamente con una sonrisa en los labios  
- Recuerdo haberte enseñado para qué sirven los timbres  
- Pero de esta forma siempre sabrás que soy yo – le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le rodeaba con los brazos, el inglés correspondió el abrazo.  
- Feliz cumpleaños – le susurró y se separaron  
- Así que me invitaste por eso – añadió con una expresión inquisitiva  
- Sí – la voz de Arthur se escuchaba un poco insegura, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa.

4 de julio. Era un día que ambos recordaban de una forma muy distinta. Para Alfred, el inició de una nueva vida, su independencia, su verdadero nacimiento como nación, para Arthur el día en que perdió una parte muy importante de sí mismo, el día en que perdió aquello que adoraba. Incluso si ahora volvían a estar juntos Alfred sabía que al inglés jamás le gustaría tener que pasar por el 4 de julio de nuevo.

-Ven  
- ¿Ehh? – al sentir el tiro de la manga de su chaqueta se giro y se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Arthur a algún lugar  
- Quiero que veas una cosa  
- ¡¿Me compraste algo! – ya habían llegado a la cocina, el ojiverde se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos con expresión seria  
- Por supuesto que no – comenzó a regañarlo – no me respondiste cuando te pregunté qué regalo querías  
- Es porque eso fue raro, se supone que los regalos sean sorpresa  
- Pues más te vale que e sorprendas – terminada la frase continuó su camino hacia el refrigerador y sacó el postre en el que había gastado su tarde extendiendo sus brazos para mostrárselo al ojiazul.

Alfred se quedó viendo el pastel redondo que ostentaba "Feliz Cumpleaños" en azul y rojo, con varias figuritas de formas caprichosas alrededor de color amarillo y líneas onduladas en la parte de abajo, no pudo evitar sonreírle al inglés que lo veía con una expresión seria como esperando su aprobación.

-Gracias

Arthur no le respondió, se apoyó en el desayunador y sacó un cuchillo de uno de los cajones que tenía el mueble. Antes de que lo notara Alfred le había tomado la mano y retirado el cuchillo.

-¿No se supone que lo haga yo?  
- Si, supongo – le contestó mientras sacaba dos platos pequeños de color blanco y un par de tenedores que parecían haber salido de un juego en miniatura. El americano sirvió las rebanadas cortadas esmeradamente en los platos, tomo uno y le encajó el pequeño tenedor que después encaminó hacía su boca.

Arthur lo miraba fijamente mientras él hacía un esfuerzo para mantener el pedazo de pan en su boca, lo masticó y lo tragó despacio

-¿Lo hiciste tú, verdad?  
- ¿¡Qué! – como era natural no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por el comentario, volteó la mirada hacia el suelo.  
- Oye… - comenzó el ojiazul pero fue interrumpido.  
- Es tu culpa, si me hubieras dicho que cosa comprar yo…  
- Lo que yo quiero, no es algo para lo que necesites dinero – Le dijo tomando el rostro del inglés entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros hasta el momento que cada uno pudo sentir la respiración del otro sobre su piel. Fue Arthur quien terminó de lleno con la distancia para juntar su boca con los labios de Alfred, le gustaba su tacto, la forma en que sentía más suave los labios ajenos. El beso continuó unos momentos más hasta volverse a mirar de nuevo a los ojos.  
- Gracias – volvió a repetir mientras alargaba la mano hasta el diminuto tenedor que aún contenía un pedazo de pastel y se lo metía a la boca.

A esto Arthur respondió con un abrazo, levantó un poco la cabeza para poder alcanzar el oído del más alto, se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerle cosquillas en la oreja mientras le susurraba algo…

-Te quiero…

* * *

Recuerden que de los reviews nacen mejores fics, comenten bonito :3


End file.
